Inspired
by livelaughlovemagic
Summary: A series of drabbles about James and Lily Potter. Jo Rowling's books have had a profound impact on my life, so I want to use these drabbles to appreciate the people in the Tumblr community who have had a positive influence on my experience in this fandom. Each drabble will be inspired by the person's URL. Follow this story if you want to be notified when I write a new drabble :)
1. bcdaily

**A/N:** The first person I want to appreciate is Bee Daily (bcdaily) because I didn't truly fall in love with fanfiction until I read her story Commentarius. She inspired me to write my own fanfictions and now I am passionate about telling these character's stories in my own way. She's also, in my opinion, one of the kindest and most genuine people in the Jily fandom and Tumblr community.

**Note:** When you see a word in [brackets], it signifies that it has been crossed out. Unfortunately, there is no strikethrough option on this site.

* * *

Lily ran her fingers along the envelope's ragged edge for the third time in the past hour. She was supposed to be doing her summer coursework, but she was hopelessly distracted. Blowing a stray hair out of her face in a frustrated huff, Lily shoved the letter under some spare papers and forced herself to focus. She pulled the dated history book out of her knapsack and set it on her desk. The textbook was probably as old as Professor Binns; he was as pale and frail as a ghost and he would probably become one soon enough. Opening to chapter four, she started to read to herself.

"The Goblin Wars were started in—" She closed the book.

It was no use. Her mind and eyes kept wandering to the letter. She probably shouldn't have left it on her desk; it was much too tempting. Glancing at the still-visible envelope edge, she sighed, mentally cursing her inability to keep it out of her mind.

Grabbing the letter from underneath its stack of weak paper shields, Lily traced the envelope's messy scrawl. The words read: "To Lily Evans," and then below that, "Sorry."

The letter's actual contents were practically just as brief:

_I'm sorry about what happened after our Defense Against the Dark Arts final because:_

_A. Like you (so kindly) mentioned before I was acting like an "arrogant, bullying toerag."_

_B. You were right. I was._

_C. [Sniv] Snape called you [a mud] that word. You don't deserve that. Nobody does._

_P.S. Before you ask, Remus did not force me to write this letter. He doesn't even know about it, actually._

_-James_

Lily stared at the words on the page for what seemed like the hundredth time since it had arrived via owl over a month ago. It had become a daily occurrence.

She easily confirmed the handwriting was his. This wasn't the first note he had tried to pass to her, but this was certainly the first one she had read. Also, despite the apologetic tone, the rest of the letter sounded like Potter.

James Potter had actually apologized for something. Lily had to admit she was strangely impressed, but there was something missing. She wondered why he hadn't mentioned his previous request for a date. He didn't apologize for it and he didn't ask her out again. Nothing. She didn't care either way, but the omission was rather unlike him. Strange.

Shaking her head, Lily placed the note in her top drawer, momentarily safe from her wandering eyes and curious thoughts.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling created these characters and the quote is from "Snape's Worst Memory"


	2. itatemyhand

**A/N: **I was incredibly busy with work this week, but I finally managed to write something. This drabble is dedicated to the fantastic writer Jewels5 (FFnet)/ itatemyhand (tumblr). She writes The Life and Times. I was immediately impressed with her writing style and I feel like I have learned so much from reading her work. She is an active member of the Jily community and always willing to answer questions about her story. If you haven't read this story yet, you definitely should! This drabble is based on her Tumblr URL: itatemyhand. Enjoy!

* * *

James jumped up in surprise. Dramatically cradling one hand to his chest, he used the other to point menacingly at the oversized gray cat that had scurried into Lily's lap. "It ate my hand!" he accused, narrowing his eyes at the beast.

Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish antics. "_She _is not an _it_, James," Lily corrected. "And that's just how she shows affection, right Doris?" Doris purred in response, but James continued to glare at her.

Lily chuckled and kissed James' injured hand. "I think you'll be alright," she assured him with an easy smile.

James nodded thoughtfully as he grabbed his Potions textbook off the floor. "I suppose you're right," he declared, surrendering to her sense for once. Lily raised an eyebrow at this apparent change of heart, but James was unfazed by her doubtful expression. Instead, he preoccupied himself with searching the Potions textbook for his previous page. Unconcerned, Lily shrugged and returned to her Ancient Runes essay.

James pretended to study, but he opted to observe Lily instead. He just needed the right angle…

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed, the surname slipping off her tongue out of habit.

"Ugh," she groaned, wiping saliva off her arm, "did you just bite me?"

"It means I like you," James remarked, wearing that signature smirk of his.

Lily snorted at this. "Well, normal people show affection in other ways," she responded. With a sly grin, she leaned over and caught his lips in hers. James wasted no time in reciprocating the gesture.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As always J.K. Rowling created these characters and I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment.


	3. viria

**A/N: **This drabble is dedicated to the artist Viria. Her art was probably the first Jily fanart I saw on Tumblr (I was admittedly very late to the Tumblr game) and I distinctly remember going straight to her DeviantArt and poring over every one of her drawings. She is incredibly talented and before I got a Tumblr I would just go to her page every morning hoping she had uploaded a new drawing while I was asleep. Actually, she may have been one of the reasons I finally decided to make my own Tumblr account. So thank you, Viria, for introducing me to the wonderful Tumblr world where I have met so many amazing people and been able to fangirl to my heart's content! The drabble is based on her URL: viria (and it includes some Jealous!Lily because why not)

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing. Jo Rowling is queen and I am merely a fool playing with words.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lily inquired.

James looked up from his Runes textbook and furrowed his brows. "Who was what?"

Lily sighed. Tapping her foot impatiently, she nodded her head toward the raven-haired girl behind the Charms bookcase. She had been conspicuously staring at James for the past three minutes and 47 seconds. 48.

James glanced at the girl in question. She blushed in response to the eye contact, but quickly diverted her eyes with an audible giggle. James simply shrugged. "Oh, uhh, Viria, I think?"

He attempted to return to his book, but Lily swatted his hand away. "So?" she questioned, drawing the word out to stir up increased meaning.

"So...? What?"

"Why were you two talking earlier?"

"Earlier when?" James asked with genuine confusion.

Lily's eyes fell to her watch. "Earlier, eleven minutes ago."

James raised an eyebrow at that. His eyes darted from Viria's half-hidden smile to Lily's frown like a Seeker swapping stares with the Snitch and an incoming Bludger. Viria's eyes fluttered behind a large textbook while Lily's glowered at James with a frustration reminiscent of earlier years.

Realization finally dawning, James grabbed Lily's hand with a smirk. The Snitch was transient and flighty, but the Bludger was headstrong and determined, if a bit misguided. He preferred being challenged by the Bludger to being teased by the Snitch any day.

"And how would you know about that?" he answered slyly.

Lily's cheeks reddened. She may or may not have been innocently looking for a new book to read when her search was halted by _the unfortunate encounter_. Some girl was asking James to help her find a Charms textbook and she had the audacity to graze his arm while she talked and tilt her head giddily as he answered. James may have been a sort of sex symbol at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean girls could _literally_ fawn over him. Was there any decency left in this school? Lily's boyfriend was _not_ open for sharing.

"Oh, uhh, I—guessed," Lily lamely replied, adding faux confidence to her final assertion.

"Lily Evans, could you possibly be _jealous_?" James teased.

Lily's cheeks were on fire with protestations now. "I, uhh, well—maybe I was, maybe I wasn't—but you're evading the question!" she accused.

James chuckled and grabbed her waist. Any additional complaints were hitched in her throat at the gesture. Their faces stood inches apart. "Lily Evans," he responded with a mock seriousness that somehow held all the weight of the real thing, "you're the_ only_ girl for me, got it?"

Lily nodded thoughtfully before breaching the remaining three inches. "Got it."


End file.
